bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Bombers
Bombers were a group of bat-winged Next-Level Villains created by the Villain Factory to act as suicide bombs. They were used by Number 6 to attack specific targets. They appear in Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Appearance In general, all the Bombers have the same standard look: a rotund winged entities with a serpentine head that has no facial features except a wide and weirdly lipped mouth. On their backs emerge two bat wings, and they have prominent bellies that is where they harbor the explosive energy that they use to blow-up. If a Bomber was created to fulfill a specific objective, then it will present some characteristics that will differentiate it from the rest of the specimens. For example, this is the case of the specialized Bomber, which was designed to fight Captain Celebrity, that is why it is bigger and has six arms. Personality The Bombers lack any personality traits, and since they are created with the sole purpose of obeying and fulfilling the orders entrusted to them without questions, they do not seem to have the capacity to think for themselves. Also, because they are manufactured to being used in suicide attacks, they lack any instinct for self-preservation or fear. Synopsis Along with the other Next-Level Villains, the Bombers were mass produced by the Villain Factory at the Onomura Pharmaceuticals Kanto R&D Center, being developed in the Bomber Warehouse. Recently, the villain known as Number 6 has set himself the goal of taking down Captain Celebrity. To achieve this, he first decides to carry out a test attack near the Marukane Department Store, where the American hero usually is. After a Christmas party, the Little Sisters get into a taxi, but the Bomber appears and takes the taxi, with the girls inside. Captain Celebrity goes out in pursuit, but just when he is going to reach them,Number 6, who had organized everything, explodes the creature with a device. Thanks to his aerodynamic barrier of his Flight Quirk, Captain Celebrity manages to protect the girls, although when doing it he has lowers his own protection. With his action, Number 6 manages to deduce the weak point of Captain Celebrity's Quirk, and decides to leave to prepare a new attack to end his life, releasing more flying bombers. The villain decides to make that attack during Captain Celebrity's farewell party in the Tokyo Sky Egg, but when he was about to start the plan, the laboratories where the Bombers are created are assaulted by a Police Force lead by Detective Naomasa, and with the help of the heroes Eraser Head and Fat Gum. Due to this situation, Number 6 is forced to explode almost all Bombers to escape and destroy the laboratories and all evidences. Despite this setback, he decides to continue with his plan to attack Captain Celebrity, heading the five Bombers that survived to the Tokyo Sky Egg. Once they arrive, one of the Bombers self-destructs to lure Captain Celebrity to the outside to face them. Then another Bomber also explodes to distract him and allow a particularly large Bomber to severely damage the Tokyo Sky Egg tower by self-destructing. To prevent the tower from falling, Captain Celebrity uses his enormous strength to hold the building, but this leaves him helpless. The remaining two Bomber continue with the plan of Number 6. One settles on the roof of the Dome and generates a strong generates an EMP blast, causing a blackout in the building and cutting the cell signals, preventing that preventing someone from calling the authorities for help. Meanwhile, a six-armed Bomber attacks with explosive punches to Captain Celebrity, who can barely defend himself because he is holding the structure, Fortunately for him, the arrival of Koichi first and several professional heroes later save his life, and they manage to defeat the remaining Bombers. However, the six arms one manages to break free, and following the guidelines of Number 6, it self-destruct in an explosion so powerful that the Tokyo Sky Egg begins to fall down, with thousands of people inside. Fortunately, a call to All Might minutes before the explosion makes the number one hero come quickly and save everyone, avoiding a tragedy. Still, Number 6 does not give up. Using his device again makes the busted Bombers' part regenerate, combine, grow and release a swarm of mini bombers to attack everyone in his last attempt to cause a tragedy, but all creatures are destroyed by All Might with his Nebraska Smash. After this, Number 6 declares that all Bombers have been destroyed. Abilities Immense Strength: The first Bomber was capable of lifting a taxi into the air and flying while carrying it. Quirks Self-Detonation: All Bombers have the ability to self-destruct through a large explosion that is generated in their bellies. Number 6 activates this quirk through a device. The six-armed bomber can perform explosive punches. Unnamed Flying Quirk: Every Bomber possess a pair of wings, allowing them to fly. Unnamed Electromagnetic Pulse Quirk: One of the Bombers has the ability to generate electromagnetic Pulses. Unnamed Six-Arms Quirk: The specialized Bomber possessed a Quirk giving it six arms, allowing it to fire off punches more rapidly. Regeneration: The specialized Bomber possessed a regeneration Quirk, allowing it to fire off explosive punches and then regenerate it's arms. Unnamed Duplicate Growing Quirk: The specialized Bomber possessed a Quirk that allowed it to grow extra bodies. Super Move *'Cluster Bomber': Combining the Regeneration quirk with the Duplicate Growing Quirk, the remains of the Bombers start to regenerate and fuse together into a giant mass that is able to generate two-hundred Mini-Bombers. Images Bomber EMP.png|Electromagnetic Pulse Quirk. Special_Bomber.png|Six-Arms Quirk. Specialized Bomber self-destruction.png|Duplicate Growing Quirk. Relationships Number 6 The Bombers are under the complete control of the Number 6 and will follow all of his orders without question. The villain does not hesitate to sacrifice their lives without remorse. Battles & Events *Onomura Pharma Corp. Raid *Koichi Haimawari & Heroes vs. Bombers References Site Navigation Category:Villains Category:Next-Level Villains Category:Villain Factory